xavierinstitutefandomcom-20200214-history
Ookami Midori
Backstory A fanboy of heroes with mutant powers the idealistic Ookami Midori has always idolized those that help others. Not knowing if he would have a mutant power and determined to gain some ability to go above normal human ability and be, as they say back home, "Plus Ultra", he dedicated his life to the study of Martial Arts at the age of ten. At age eleven his eagerness and never say die attitude caught the attention of a high ranking member of a secret martial arts society that determined to pass to the boy knowledge of the discipline of Ki. Ki is the life energy and willpower that allows the masters of the art to perform acts of superhuman ability. Midori was completely unaware that his mutation would manifest as enhanced Ki energy pathways that allow him to surpass the normal limits of Ki practitioners. A mutation that only the greatest of Martial Arts Legends possessed. Upon completion of his final test, his Sensei, actually a scout for the Xavier Institute, sent him to the Institute for further training. Powers & Abilities Using the focus of his Ki energy Midori is capable of performing superhuman feats of strength, endurance, durability, flexibility, speed, and reflexes. He could easily compete in any Olympic sport he put his mind to though his humility prevents him from even imagining going into such competitions. Strength: Max Deadlift 2000lbs (double human record) Speed: Can sprint 40mph for up to 5 minutes Endurance: Can run 52 miles in 4 hours (non-sprinting endurance run) Flexibility: Contortionist level and above “Reflexes”: Capable of catching arrows mid-flight or easily dodging thrown objects. Can stand on the top of a thin reed and not fall off even if it bends to the ground. (as seen in "Crouching tiger, Hidden dragon" and various Monkey King legends) Durability: Can focus his Ki energy around himself and have the durability to resist damage. He must be consciously active (as in a fight). Dharma of the Elements: Can ‘swim’ in the air for limited distance, 4 stories high at most or ‘leap’ 40 feet horizontal. Cannot fly per se. Can walk on water at a slow pace as though it is solid earth. (as seen in Bulletproof Monk and various Monkey King legends) Weaknesses There is a limit to the amount of Ki energy he can use in a day. For the time being he can only perform five of the strength, endurance, and durability feats per day before being physically and spiritually exhausted. As his training progresses his abilities will increase as well and the number of times he can perform them. However, there will always be a limit to energies. Self-Damaging-Attack: He is capable of attacks and feats of speed and strength beyond the above limits, however, doing so will damage his body. He might lift 4000lbs but afterwards would be hospitalized with torn tendons and muscles. Socially Awkward: He does not know how to handle attention and praise and can be dumbfounded by it. His one goal is to help others with no thought of himself. Acting without thinking: When confronted with an emergency he often finds himself charging in to try and help and making up his plan on the way there. He seldom hesitates in a crisis even at great peril to himself. Category:Characters Category:Heroes